Look what you made me do
by Amenatsu
Summary: Draco se réveille un jour lambda. Sauf qu'il a l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, eh bien, la vie est belle. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le beau brun qui sort de sa salle de bain. Ou peut-être un peu. Mais alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'il veuille que cela change n'est-ce pas ? OS / EWE


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. Me revoilà avec un OS qui était sensé être tout court et qui au final a découlé sur... ça. C'est un **Drarry**, parce que voilà. Ça se passe d'explications.

Ça n'a pas d'autres ambitions que de passer un chouette moment à lire une petite histoire entre Harry et Draco.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Rated** **:** des évocations et des sous-entendus, rien de trop poussé. Ça sera un T (pour Troll bien entendu)

.

_Look what you made me do_

.

Draco se sentit quitter les brumes du sommeil tout doucement. Il savoura quelques secondes la merveilleuse sensation de confort qui l'étreignait avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il était couché sur le côté, une main sous son oreiller, aussi il put voir tout de suite que la place à côté de lui était vide. Cela dit le son doux de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche lui indiqua que ce n'était pas du à une fuite aux aurores. Il roula sur le dos avec un soupir et s'étira voluptueusement, de plus en plus réveillé. Tout son corps était perclus de délicieuses courbatures qui témoignaient de la non moins délicieuse nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il resta ainsi étendu le temps d'entendre l'eau s'arrêter. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pourtant objectivement pas beaucoup dormi. Mais la qualité de sa nuit ne reposait pas vraiment sur la quantité d'heures de sommeil.

Quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre s'ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête. Il ne fut pas déçu. L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre lui offrit une vision de rêve. Uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir et une serviette posée sur son épaule laissant au regard une peau couleur de miel, presque caramel, sur un corps délicieusement sculpté, il avançait à pas de loup, probablement pour ne pas le réveiller. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient encore détrempés ce qui leur donnait une discipline inhabituelle. C'était tout à fait sexy mais paradoxalement Draco avait juste envie d'y glisser ses doigts pour y mettre le bazar. Il suivit des yeux le dessin d'un bras puissant qui se tendait pour récupérer une chemise abandonnée sur le fauteuil, remonta jusqu'à une épaule à la courbe exquise, puis le long d'un cou où trônait une trace de morsure dont il s'accordait le crédit, d'une mâchoire forte, d'un nez droit jusqu'à ce front temporairement dégagé qui lui laissait tout loisir de contempler la célèbre cicatrice qui s'y dessinait. Il redescendit ensuite sur les deux yeux d'un vert profond qui balayaient la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose. Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait pour trouver Potter dans sa chambre mais il ne se lassait pas du spectacle.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'il avait commencé à coucher avec Potter et il se demandait souvent pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça avant. Tout ce temps perdu à séduire des anonymes pour quelques heures de sexe qu'il oubliait sitôt que c'était fini, alors qu'il aurait pu avoir d'incroyables parties de jambes en l'air avec Potter. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient pu se détester si longtemps alors qu'ils étaient si foutrement compatibles dans un lit. Alors que Potter attrapait ses lunettes pour les remettre sur son nez, il réalisa que cela faisait quasiment six mois depuis ce soir où ils s'étaient recroisés pour la première fois dans leur vie d'adulte dans un bar qu'ils s'avéraient fréquenter tous les deux. Contre toute attente il n'y avait eu ni cris ni sorts lancés à travers la pièce. Au contraire, il s'était instauré entre eux un jeu de flirt et de piques qui lui avait fait apparaitre un tout autre Harry Potter. Il avait découvert un homme plein d'humour et de répartie, curieux de tout y compris de lui, voir même plutôt bavard quand il se sentait à l'aise. Et surtout terriblement séduisant. Et très gay. Alors Draco avait fini par craquer et l'avait embrassé comme il en crevait d'envie depuis des semaines avant de le ramener chez lui. Ce qui lui avait permis de se rendre compte que Potter était également quelqu'un de très enthousiaste. Et de très créatif. Depuis ils passaient la plupart de leurs nuits ensemble, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ils s'étaient aussi fait quelques sorties dans des restaurants moldus où ils avaient la paix contrairement aux établissements sorciers où Potter était constamment sollicité. Et c'était tout. Pas que Draco voulait autre chose. Cette situation lui convenait parfaitement. De bons restau et du très bon sexe, avec un partenaire assez fabuleux. A tel point qu'il ne savait pas trop comment il en était venu au point où chaque nuit où il ne baisait pas Potter était un réel gâchis. Baisait ou était baisé. Il n'était pas difficile et à vrai dire, tout ce qu'ils faisaient impliquant un Survivant nu et excité était absolument divin.

Potter enfila sa chemise avant de se tourner vers le lit. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il lui offrit un sourire charmant que Draco jugea proprement affolant. La vie était belle.

\- Aurais-tu par hasard une idée de l'endroit où se trouve mon pantalon ? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser la serviette sur ses cheveux pour les sécher.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda distraitement Draco en laissant courir ses yeux sur les jambes très appétissantes de Potter.

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre l'uniforme d'Auror implique de porter un pantalon et je n'ai pas très envie de me prendre un blâme pour exhibitionnisme si tôt dans la journée. En plus on me regarde déjà suffisamment de travers comme ça sans en rajouter.

L'argument fit mouche. Les gens regardaient Potter en permanence où qu'il aille et Draco n'avait pas très envie que d'autres personnes se rendent compte à quel point le Survivant était bien foutu. Il détacha donc ses yeux des cuisses dorées et réfléchit sérieusement à la question. C'était très probablement lui qui avait retiré son pantalon à Potter mais il n'en gardait pas beaucoup de souvenir. Il s'intéressait généralement beaucoup plus à ce qu'il y avait dans ledit pantalon qu'à ce qu'il en faisait une fois qu'il n'était plus sur Potter. Une image de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il se revit dans l'escalier, agrippant les jambes nues de Potter enroulées autour de ses hanches alors qu'il frottait lascivement son érection contre la sienne. Il sentit son sexe commencer à réagir sous l'action combinée de ses souvenirs et de la vision d'un Potter – maintenant tout ébouriffé - en caleçon qui se penchait pour ramasser sa baguette. Mmh... Il ne devrait pas partir dans cette direction, sinon Potter recevrait plutôt un blâme pour retard aggravé.

\- Tu ne l'avais plus quand on est monté à l'étage.

Potter parut songeur un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Il doit être dans le hall. Ou dans le salon.

\- Ta robe est dans le hall.

Draco regarda avec regret les abdominaux de miel disparaitre alors que Potter boutonnait sa chemise.

\- Tu es sûr que les Elfes ne l'ont pas ramené ?

\- Non. Je pense qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Ils n'ont pas envie de me rendre ce service.

Draco eut un sourire perfide.

\- Ou alors ils n'ont pas osé toucher à cette infâme chose que tu appelles pantalon. Mes Elfes ont un certain standing, tu sais. Ils sont habitués à manipuler des vêtements de qualité.

\- Ou alors ils font exprès pour me voir traverser ton château à moitié nu, proposa Potter sur le ton de la confidence, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

\- On pourrait leur donner plus de choses à regarder ce soir, fit Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. En oubliant de monter dans la chambre par exemple.

Potter lui lança un regard séducteur accompagné d'un sourire en coin que Draco avait envie de manger.

\- Aussi alléchant que cela sonne, je ne pourrais pas. Je suis pris ce soir. J'ai été entrainé dans un guet-apens. Il parait que j'ai négligé mes amis ces derniers temps et ils veulent corriger le tir.

\- C'est bien normal Potter, dit-il avec un ton arrogant. Après tout je suis irrésistible. Qui aurait envie de trainer avec ces miséreux Gryffondors quand tu peux passer du temps dans mon lit ? Moi au moins j'ai des amis distingués.

Potter laissa échapper un rire bas et Draco s'en délecta. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, ces derniers temps cela amusait terriblement Potter quand il prenait un ton pompeux et trainant comme il en avait l'habitude à Poudlard. Probablement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était plus le même et qu'il se contentait de jouer. Et Draco n'hésitait pas à s'en servir pour faire rire Potter.

\- Tu sais que je fais partie de ces miséreux Gryffondors n'est-ce pas ?

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Eh bien, heureusement que tu es aussi bandant. Cela compense.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Après cet instant poésie, permet que je me retire.

Il agita sa baguette pour renvoyer la serviette dans la salle de bain et sortit après un dernier clin d'œil en direction de Draco. Celui-ci resta un instant immobile, regardant la porte derrière laquelle Potter venait de disparaitre, l'imaginant chercher le reste de ses vêtements dans les pièces du bas. La vision lui arracha un nouveau sourire qu'il ne lutta pas pour réprimer. Ce genre de manifestations se produisait souvent sur son visage depuis quelque temps. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était pas à cause de Potter, ça ne marchait jamais très longtemps. Il se leva d'un bond, ignorant avec éloquence la pointe de déception qui lui avait serré le ventre quand Potter avait disparu sans même un baiser. Il s'ébroua. A quoi pensait-il ? Potter n'était même pas son petit-ami. Il avait beau adorer coucher avec lui et l'embrasser tout autant, il n'en était pas au point de se lamenter comme une midinette. De plus, il aurait été beaucoup trop tenté de le garder au lit avec lui si cet idiot s'était approché dans cette tenue. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et allait rentrer dans la salle de bain quand un petit oiseau en papier au vol bancal apparut au-dessus de son lit et vint se poser maladroitement dans sa main. Il le déplia et lu le message écrit à la va-vite.

"Il était derrière le canapé. Je soupçonne Luffy d'avoir essayé de le cacher, il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux tout le temps où j'ai cherché. Ton elfe est un pervers."

Draco laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Bon tant pis, il pouvait bien concéder à Potter la faculté de le mettre de bonne humeur après tout.

Après une longue douche et un rapide petit-déjeuner, il prit la cheminée pour se rendre dans le cabinet d'avocat où il exerçait depuis maintenant trois ans situé dans le centre de Londres. Quand il entra dans son bureau après avoir salué la secrétaire qui parut étonnée de sa bonne humeur, il fut à peine surpris de trouver le hibou à l'air constamment grognon de Blaise qui l'attendait de patte ferme. Il soupira et prit la lettre que lui tendait l'animal. Pour ne pas changer, son ami se plaignait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des jours et lui proposait de sortir le soir même. Bon, eh bien puisqu'il n'avait rien prévu de sa soirée autant en profiter pour voir ses propres amis. Cela faisait des semaines que Blaise et Pansy le tannaient pour qu'ils aillent prendre un verre. Il rédigea une courte réponse et renvoya l'oiseau, agacé de se sentir presque déçu de ne pas passer sa soirée avec un Gryffondor ébouriffé. C'était ridicule. Il allait sortir avec ses amis et il allait passer une excellente soirée sans aucun Gryffon à l'horizon. Fort de sa décision, il se mit au travail.

...oooOOOooo...

"Une excellente soirée, hein", pensa Draco quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il était accoudé à une table haute du bar choisi par Pansy. "Le Dragon détraqué" n'était pas une de ses adresses habituelles, à vrai dire il n'y était venu qu'une fois ou deux. Mais il avait cru comprendre que c'était devenu le nouveau repère de son amie qui adorait la musique qui y passait. L'ambiance était sympathique et il y avait du monde sans que ce ne soit insupportable. Mais Draco se sentait soudain fatigué, comme si le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente lui retombait dessus pile à ce moment-là. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il reste chez lui finalement, et qu'il profite d'être seul pour dormir. Enfin il pourrait toujours faire croire qu'un surplus de boulot l'obligeait à rentrer tôt...

\- Sérieusement Draco, on ne t'a pas vu depuis des semaines. Maintenant qu'on t'a physiquement avec nous, tu pourrais faire un effort pour être mentalement présent.

Ou pas.

\- Je suis présent, Blaise.

\- Oui mais tu aimerais bien être ailleurs, je me trompe ?

\- Pardon ?

Blaise poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Quand est-ce que tu nous présentes la merveille pour laquelle tu nous délaisses autant ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr que non. La romance secrète… N'est-ce pas follement plus excitant ?

Draco se hérissa.

\- Ce n'est rien de ce genre.

\- Ah et quel genre est-ce ?

\- Rien du tout !

Blaise l'ignora royalement.

\- C'est un homme marié ? Oh non, je sais, il appartient à une famille ennemie de la tienne et vous ne pouvez pas vivre votre amour au grand jour parce que ton cousin tuerait le sien. Très shakespearien. Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle, je n'ai pas envie de te voir te ridiculiser encore plus que cette fois avec la fouine. Et maintenant que j'y pense un Poufsouffle aurait certainement une grande tendresse pour un homme qui a été une fouine.

Quelqu'un aurait-il franchement quelque chose contre le fait qu'il transforme Blaise Zabini - futur dernier du nom- en batracien ? Il était à peu près sûr que plusieurs de ses ex qualifierait ça d'amélioration.

\- Je vais me chercher à boire, marmonna-t-il rapidement en s'éloignant au milieu de la foule.

Tout plutôt que rester près de Blaise. Il se fit un chemin entre les corps qui dansaient et discutaient avec animation jusqu'au comptoir où il attendit qu'un barman vienne vers lui. Maudit soit Blaise et sa foutue langue fourchue. Il ne délaissait pas ses amis. Bon, il fallait bien avouer qu'il passait l'essentiel de ses soirées avec Potter dernièrement mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était aussi délicieux. Et c'était totalement son droit de ne pas en parler à ces crétins qui lui servaient d'amis. Après tout il n'y avait rien à dire. Il prenait son pied avec le même type tous les soirs, oui et alors ? Ça n'en faisait pas son petit-ami. Et le fait que ce soit un ancien camarade de classe qu'il avait détesté pendant des années et qu'il avait totalement redécouvert avant de le mettre dans son lit ne donnait pas le droit à Blaise de tout savoir. Leur parler de Potter n'était totalement pas au programme. Et le fait qu'il n'est jamais fréquenté quelqu'un de façon si assidue, même pour du sexe, ne pesait absolument pas dans cette décision. Il passa commande d'un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et soupira, déjà fatigué de cette soirée. Mais il allait avoir du mal à s'éclipser de bonne heure, surtout après avoir éveillé l'intérêt de Blaise.

\- Bonsoir Malfoy, bourdonna soudain une voix douce à son oreille qui a elle seule lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, tâchant de masquer son trouble alors qu'un sourire faisait chemin sur ses lèvres.

\- Malfoy ? Je t'ai connu plus familier.

Il se retourna pour s'appuyer dos au bar de la manière la plus flegmatique possible mais le sourire qu'il rencontra fit vaciller son estomac. Nom d'un niffleur en chaleur, ce type était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je réserve ça pour des endroits plus… intimes.

\- Tu me suis Potter ? Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi.

Sans surprise son ton suffisant fit sourire encore plus l'Auror et il se permit de le détailler. Sa tenue était, comme toujours depuis quelques années, simple mais tout à fait sexy et Draco devait bien avouer qu'il avait un faible pour sa chemise blanche dont les manches repliées laissaient voir ses admirables avant-bras. Lorsque son regard appréciateur passa sur le col défait, il ne put empêcher une vague de satisfaction de l'envahir en voyant la marque qu'il lui avait laissé dans le cou la veille, tranquillement posée là. Potter n'avait visiblement rien fait pour la cacher et l'égo de Draco en frétilla.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses le penser, vraiment Malfoy. Je suis bien conscient de ton perpétuel besoin d'attention. Mais je vais devoir te décevoir. Je suis venu avec mes amis, tu sais, les Gryffondors miséreux.

Draco eut un reniflement hautain. Le serveur posa le verre de Draco à côté d'eux et Potter se pencha vers le bar pour passer sa commande par-dessus la musique et le brouhaha ambiant, sa main trouvant appui tout contre les côtes de Draco. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts sur le tissu de sa chemise. Comment une chose aussi anodine pouvait être aussi grisante ?

\- Une pinte de Cuvée des Trolls et une Vodka-Givrée menthe.

Son souffle glissa sur la joue de Draco qui fut parcouru d'un frisson.

\- Lequel est pour toi ?

Potter se recula mais laissa sa main là où elle était. Draco sentit un doigt glisser le long de ses côtes.

\- Peut-être les deux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable de boire les deux et tenir encore sur tes pieds.

Potter haussa les sourcils dans une mimique faussement offensée.

\- Est-ce que tu doutes de moi ?

Draco saisit nonchalamment son verre, trempa ses lèvres dedans et prit le temps de savourer le liquide ambré dans sa bouche avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers Potter.

\- Je me permets de te rappeler que tu es un mauvais buveur. Ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves dans le même état que cette fois au Chaudron Percé.

Potter fronça le nez.

\- Etait-ce si terrible ?

\- Tu as essayé de monter sur la scène pour prouver à une des danseuses que tu étais plus souple qu'elle.

Il grimaça au souvenir mais ses yeux ne se départirent pas de leur lueur joueuse.

\- Je suis sûr que si ça arrive ce soir je pourrais compter sur toi pour me raccompagner.

Le serveur posa les deux consommations de Potter près d'eux. Draco masqua un sourire dans son verre.

\- Deux soirs de suite Potter ? Tu vas bientôt devoir arrêter de nier ta dépendance.

A nouveau le sourire désarmant de Potter fit son apparition et Draco perdit le fil de la conversation pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu es hors de ma vue trop longtemps, soupira Potter. Et je dois dire que c'est une agréable surprise de te trouver là.

Cette dernière phrase sonna étrangement sérieuse et Draco se sentit bizarrement fébrile. Il se redressa légèrement.

\- Es-tu en train de suggérer que je t'ai manqué ?

Potter ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un sourire énigmatique. Il prit ses verres sur le comptoir en prenant bien soin de laisser sa main frôler Draco dans la manœuvre, et après une dernière œillade complice, il se glissa dans la foule et disparut. Eh bien, eh bien, se dit Draco en laissant un sourire prendre forme sur ses lèvres. Peut-être avait-il trouvé une manière beaucoup plus agréable que prévu de finir sa soirée.

\- Merlin est grand ! Nous avons droit à un sourire !

Draco leva un sourcil en direction de Blaise accoudé près de Théo quand il les rejoignit.

\- J'ai cru que nous allions passer la soirée avec un gobelin grincheux, continua son ami.

\- Je ne suis pas grincheux, grinça-t-il d'un ton qui semblait pourtant très grincheux.

\- Eh bien, l'instant de grâce fut bref, soupira Blaise. Tu as croisé qui en allant chercher ta boisson ? Que je lui demande sa recette pour te mettre de bonne humeur.

Pansy se planta soudainement devant eux, dispensant Draco de répondre. Elle avait l'air grave et fixait Draco avec insistance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Les Gryffondors sont ici.

Et vu son ton de voix, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu leur annoncer qu'ils étaient morts. Blaise haussa un sourcil, Draco se contenta de siroter son verre.

\- Quels Gryffondors ?

\- Nos Gryffondors.

\- Oh ? J'ignorais que nous avions nos propres Gryffondors apprivoisés. Tu as adopté Pansy ?

Draco réprima une furieuse envie de rire, bien que le terme apprivoisé ne fût pas forcément adapté à _son_ Gryffondor qui pouvait se montrer très... sauvage. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de partager cette information avec eux. La jeune femme eut un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es Blaise. Je parle des Gryffondors de notre promotion. La bande à Potter.

Le nom était lâché et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco. Celui-ci n'afficha pas la moindre réaction.

\- Tu m'as entendue Draco ?

\- Je t'ai entendue Pansy. Je ne suis pas encore sourd.

\- Quel stoïcisme, tu n'as même pas l'air surpris qu'on fréquente le même bar qu'eux.

Draco haussa les épaules sans répondre à Blaise. Ses amis le regardaient de plus en plus bizarrement.

\- Je le savais, concéda-t-il après quelques secondes gênantes. J'ai croisé Potter au bar.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit ?!

\- Quand je te dis qu'il se ramollit.

\- Je suis juste là, Théo.

Pansy le regardait toujours fixement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire un scandale n'est-ce pas ? On est ici pour passer une bonne soirée, pas pour se battre.

Elle avait l'air vraiment concerné et son inquiétude agaça terriblement Draco.

\- Non mais quel âge tu crois que j'ai ?

\- L'âge n'a rien à voir, tu as toujours eu du mal à te contrôler quand il s'agit de Potter.

Eh bien Draco n'avait rien à opposer à ça, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de plisser les yeux d'un air mauvais. Ce fut la voix de Théo qui mit un terme à leur échange de regards noirs.

\- Il me semble que tu as dit "les" Gryffondors. Pourquoi on ne parle que de Potter ? Qui d'autre est là ?

\- Les habituels. Weasley et sa copine Granger, Finnigan, Longbottom...

\- Longbottom ? Ce mec est encore vivant ? Je pensais que la loi de l'évolution aurait eu raison de lui depuis le temps.

\- Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? fit Pansy en regardant Théo comme s'il était attardé. Tu l'as vu récemment ?

\- Non. Voir Longbottom ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes hobbies.

\- Ça devrait. Sincèrement, ça paye d'être un héros de guerre. Potter et Longbottom sont devenus de vraies bombes.

Draco s'étouffa dans son verre.

\- Tu as maté Potter ?!

\- Non non non ! La vraie question est : tu as maté _Longbottom_ ?!

\- J'ai des yeux Blaise, je sais m'en servir et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'une observation approfondie pour voir que c'est celui d'entre vous qui a le mieux vaincu la puberté.

L'indignation frappa les trois hommes à l'identique.

\- « D'entre vous » ?!

\- Là tu exagères clairement, il n'est pas si bien foutu.

\- C'est un putain de _Gryffondor_ !

Pansy balaya leurs récriminations d'un geste de la main.

\- On parle du garçon qui avait une citrouille à la place de la tête, qui ne savait même pas tenir une baguette et qui se trimbalait avec une abjection de crapaud. A présent il ressemble à un fichu Dieu du stade. Et Potter était une sorte de crevette sur laquelle on avait mis des hublots. Maintenant c'est un _Auror d'élite_, avec la musculature qui va bien. N'en déplaise à l'égo de Draco.

\- Le fantasme de l'uniforme, dit Blaise en hochant la tête.

Il paraissait rassuré, comme si cela expliquait toute l'histoire. Contrairement à Draco qui ne se remettait pas du fait que Pansy trouve Potter à son gout. C'était une idée tout à fait terrifiante. Suffisamment pour qu'il passe outre la pique qu'il venait de recevoir. Le flegmatique Théo semblait déjà être passé au-dessus de tout ça.

\- C'est drôle j'ai toujours pensé que Thomas était plus ton genre.

\- Eh bien oui, peut-être qu'il n'est pas mal non plus. Mais Potter et Longbottom ont l'avantage non négligeable d'être célibataires.

Quelque chose de très désagréable s'agita dans l'estomac de Draco. Quelque chose qui lui donna envie de protester parce que non, putain, Potter n'était pas totalement libre. Et pourtant si, il l'était. Et il le savait bien sûr, mais brusquement l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre -même éventuellement Pansy, pour sa plus grande horreur- puisse glisser ses mains sur les reins de miel, puisse voir les yeux impossiblement verts brouillés par le plaisir, puisse sentir la langue délicieuse sur son corps, puisse profiter des caresses tendres qu'il prodiguait du bout des doigts après l'orgasme, tout cela était intolérable. Inadmissible. Il déglutit, tâchant d'avaler en même temps que sa salive la colère qui se formait dans sa gorge serrée. Et pendant qu'il était pris dans le tourment aussi soudain qu'inattendu de ses sentiments, Pansy continuait à babiller.

\- De toute manière il est totalement inconcevable que je m'approche de Potter, tout bien foutu qu'il puisse être. Mais l'alternative est vraiment appétissante ce soir.

Elle laissa ses yeux courir rêveusement sur la foule en direction de ce que Draco supposait être l'endroit où elle avait vu les Gryffondors.

\- Je vous laisse un moment. Draco, _s'il te plait_, reste tranquille.

\- Va te faire voir Pansy, répliqua vertement Draco maintenant franchement de mauvaise humeur.

Son amie ne releva pas et sur un dernier regard d'avertissement qui semblait dire à Blaise et Théo de le surveiller, elle s'en fut, évitant souplement les corps un peu trop avinés qui se mettaient sur sa route.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait eu cette conversation, soupira Blaise. Où est donc passé l'honneur des Serpentards ?

\- L'honneur ne remplit pas l'estomac, fit Théo en contemplant le fond de son verre vide.

Blaise le dévisagea un instant.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça n'a pas de sens dans ce contexte n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, grinça Draco. Pansy a tout de l'horrible araignée qui dévore ses amants.

Blaise laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Faut-il avertir Longbottom ?

Draco porta son regard dans la direction où Pansy avait disparu et à la faveur d'un mouvement de foule il aperçut le fameux groupe des héros. Il reconnut sans mal la crinière de Granger et la silhouette allongée de la belette assis près d'elle. Il mit un peu plus de temps à identifier Finnigan qui semblait pris d'un fou rire dans les bras de Dean Thomas qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser aussi. Il suivit leurs regards et se figea d'effroi devant le spectacle que les Gryffondors semblaient trouver hilarant. Potter était là, appuyé contre une table haute, sourire aux lèvres et près de lui -tout près de lui- se tenait un homme chez qui tout -absolument tout- criait au flirt. Sa posture penchée vers le Survivant, son expression faciale et jusqu'à ses putains de mains qui ne cessaient de se poser sur les biceps, que Draco savait délicieusement musclés, de Potter. La surprise mêlée à une espèce de bile colérique qui remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, le paralysa quelques instants. Quand il vit Potter rire il détourna vivement la tête, surpris par la virulence de son indignation. Il eut beau se dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se mêler de ça, le simple fait de voir cette scène le faisait bouillir. "Alors il suffit de ne pas regarder" se dit-il avec aigreur. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Le cœur battant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil. Nom d'un...

\- Draco ?

Le concerné sursauta et se tourna vers Théo qui l'avait interpellé. Ses deux amis le regardaient fixement, signe qu'ils avaient probablement essayé d'attirer son attention à plusieurs reprises. Théo lui mit dans les mains un nouveau verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il venait visiblement d'aller chercher et Draco se demanda combien de temps il avait décroché parce qu'il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'il était parti. Ou revenu.

\- Quoi ?

C'était peut-être un peu plus agressif que nécessaire. Il vit distinctement Blaise tourner les yeux dans la direction qu'il observait auparavant, à la recherche de ce qui l'avait accaparé ainsi alors que Théo se contentait de répéter sa question.

\- Je disais : qu'en est-il de toi et de la personne avec qui tu sors ?

\- Je ne sors avec personne, grommela Draco en fixant son verre pour éviter de se tourner à nouveau vers les deux hommes de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Blaise à l'air de penser le contraire.

\- Blaise est un emmerdeur.

\- Oui, eh bien, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- Merci Théo, dit Blaise vaguement vexé

Draco grogna. Le monde entier semblait s'être ligué contre lui ce soir pour lui rappeler que rien ne liait vraiment Potter à lui. Alors que ses amis commençaient une absurde dispute, son regard dévia presque malgré lui vers le fond de la salle. Ce sale coléoptère était toujours là et Potter lui souriait comme s'il passait la meilleure soirée de sa vie alors qu'à peine une heure auparavant c'était avec _lui_ qu'il flirtait. Puis, alors que le cafard se tournait brièvement pour regarder la piste de danse, il vit Potter faire un geste nerveux en direction de ses amis qui semblèrent rire d'autant plus. Fronçant les sourcils il prêta un peu plus attention à l'Auror et remarqua plusieurs choses qui lui avaient d'abord échappé. Potter n'avait pas une posture très naturelle, comme si tous ses muscles étaient contractés, et son sourire était crispé, presque forcé. Il fit un autre geste désespéré vers ses amis mais aucun ne se donna la peine de bouger. Draco se sentit brièvement soulagé de voir que Potter n'était visiblement pas très réceptif à la drague de cet insecte. Mais il fronça à nouveau les sourcils quand il vit le scolopendre proposer de danser à Potter qui déclina d'une dénégation.

\- Veux-tu bien cesser de les regarder comme ça ? souffla Blaise près de lui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais on est dans un établissement public, tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de draguer.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de regarder, il ne pouvait pas arrêter le rugissement de colère qui avait pris racine dans sa poitrine. C'était bien joli de se dire détaché et sexuellement satisfait mais il était incapable de ne pas sentir la brûlure de la contrariété qui était montée en lui à une vitesse alarmante. Et avant qu'il ait pu lui donner un nom, il finit son verre cul-sec et le posa violemment sur la table avant de partir d'un pas décidé, droit vers Potter.

\- Draco ! glapit Blaise derrière lui.

S'il essaya de le retenir Draco n'en sut rien. Il se fit un chemin à travers la piste, n'hésitant pas à écarter les danseurs qui ne bougeaient pas assez vite. En arrivant près des Gryffondors il croisa brièvement le regard de Pansy qui avait visiblement enclenché son plan drague sur Longbottom, et son expression alarmée ne fit que renforcer son irritation. Elle et Blaise s'attendaient visiblement à ce qu'il casse la gueule de Potter, et bien ils allaient en être pour leurs frais.

\- Non vraiment, Allan, je n'ai pas envie, disait Potter.

\- Aller Harry, répondit l'infâme cafard inconscient de ce qui fondait vers lui. Juste une petite danse.

Et il posa une main audacieuse sur la taille de Potter. Enhardi par l'alcool qu'il venait de boire un peu trop vite pour qu'il n'ait pas d'effet immédiat, Draco lança un sortilège cuisant directement sur la main du cloporte qui la retira avec un cri embarrassant. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux éberlués de Potter posés sur lui avant de se placer dos à lui et de se focaliser sur la racaille qui se tenait douloureusement la main.

\- Tu m'as lancé un sort !

\- Bravo, tu es moins abruti que tu en as l'air. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour toi.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Mon problème c'est les gens qui ne comprennent pas que non c'est non.

L'homme lui lança un regard noir. Vu de près sa trombine lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Sans doute un blaireau.

\- Tu te crois toujours tout permis Malfoy.

\- Bien, tu sais qui je suis, ça va nous faire gagner du temps.

Il y eut une exclamation méprisante.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi ?

\- Parce que ça prouve lequel d'entre nous est le plus insignifiant et lequel laisse des _marques_.

Un reniflement amusé s'élevant quelque part derrière lui apprit que Potter était d'accord avec ça. En tout cas c'est l'interprétation qu'il en fit. Et si ce type n'était pas trop idiot il comprendrait le sous-entendu. Il n'avait pas pu louper la marque dans le cou de Potter puisqu'il l'avait collé de si près.

\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles à la fin !?

Il était trop optimiste. C'était vraiment un idiot fini. Il le saisit au col et le ramena vers lui. Les yeux plissés de rage il murmura de sa voix la plus glaçante :

\- Je me mêle de ce qui me plait. Et si je te revois poser la main ou ne serait-ce que les yeux sur Potter, je me chargerais personnellement de te prouver que la réputation de ma famille n'est pas surfaite et que ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas en tôle que je ne me souviens pas de quelques petits trucs que j'ai appris avec tata Bellatrix.

L'homme avait considérablement pâli et Draco fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il ne pratiquait plus vraiment l'intimidation mais c'était toujours bon de savoir que ça ne s'oubliait pas, comme le balais. Il le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Maintenant dégage, siffla-t-il d'un ton polaire.

A sa grande satisfaction, il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois et l'autre disparut entre deux danseurs sans un regard vers l'homme qu'il semblait si désireux de séduire à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Draco se tourna vers Potter en tâchant d'avoir l'air impressionnant. Ça ne dut pas marcher des masses, vu le sourire clairement amusé et même un chouia moqueur qu'affichait le balafré. Putain. Mais comment ce type pouvait-il avoir l'air de plus en plus séduisant à chaque fois qu'il le regardait ? Les bras négligemment croisés sur la poitrine, il lui lança un regard par-dessus ses éternelles lunettes que Draco était parvenu à trouver sexy. Il était définitivement foutu…

\- Il était à Poudlard en même temps que nous, tu sais.

\- Je suis sûr que c'était un Poufsouffle.

Potter avait franchement l'air de se régaler.

\- Et un attrapeur. Tu as _joué_ contre lui. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

\- Pourquoi je me souviendrais de tous les blaireaux qui ont joué contre moi ? Je les ai probablement tous battus.

\- Mmh… Sans doute.

Draco n'avait aucune envie de continuer à parler de ce type. Alors il s'approcha de Potter, si près, que l'autre n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se taire. Il entendit clairement sa respiration s'accélérer et il s'en délecta.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli, Potter, de te laisser draguer en présence de... ton régulier.

Le terme le fit grimacer alors que Potter clignait des yeux, interloqué. A vrai dire il n'avait pas trop su comment dire ça. Il n'était certainement pas son petit-ami, "plan-cul" était une expression qu'il exécrait et amant contenait une dimension sentimentale qui semblait déplacée. Pour l'instant. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Potter.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Mon "régulier" ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu es ?

Le ton était joueur. Draco ne se laissa pas démonter et releva le menton.

\- Bien sûr. Tu finis dans mon lit un soir sur deux. Je pense qu'on peut parler de régularité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il n'est pas aussi mon régulier ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre d'avoir plusieurs réguliers.

\- Trop prude ?

\- Trop honnête.

\- Même si je leur dis "honnêtement" qu'ils sont plusieurs ?

\- Il l'est ou pas ? s'énerva finalement Draco.

Potter essaya très fort de cacher son sourire mais échoua lamentablement.

\- Non il ne l'est pas.

\- Parfait. Je détesterais devoir briser ses illusions en lui faisant comprendre que tu n'es plus disposé à avoir plusieurs réguliers.

\- Menteur.

C'était vrai, il mentait. Il avait adoré virer ce doxy enfariné et il avait encore plus adoré que Potter accueille son initiative avec une surprise ravie et ce sourire en coin qui lui donnait envie de le plaquer contre un mur. Cela dit il n'aimait pas trop que Potter ait ignoré tout le reste de sa phrase.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre Potter !

Ledit Potter eut un sourire rusé et s'approcha de lui, faisant serpenter ses bras dans le cou de Draco jusqu'à poser son souffle dans le creux de son oreille. Draco n'eut pas d'autre choix que de glisser ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre homme. Ah, cruelle destinée.

\- Demande-moi correctement, _Draco_.

La voix chaude qui susurra son prénom faillit le faire gémir. Il avait eu beau faire le malin un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Potter ne l'appelait comme ça qu'au plus fort de leurs ébats et ça lui faisait à chaque fois un effet de dingue. Percutant soudain ce que venait de dire l'Auror, il recula son visage pour pouvoir voir celui de son interlocuteur sans pour autant se dégager de son emprise. Maintenant qu'il le tenait il n'allait certainement pas laisser à d'autres la possibilité de s'approcher.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je suis _très_ sérieux.

Draco pinça les lèvres, peu disposé à se ridiculiser en posant une question si foutrement enfantine. Mais en croisant le regard de Potter il vit qu'il n'y était pas. Parce que l'Auror avait beau paraitre sûr de lui, il distingua très clairement cette lueur incertaine dans ses yeux. Potter était nerveux. Peut-être même inquiet. Il ne voulait pas le narguer. Il voulait juste être sûr de ses intentions. Alors Draco laissa un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres pendant qu'il remontait sa main le long du dos de Potter pour la glisser ensuite dans ses cheveux de jais. Il se pencha vers lui et s'immergea dans les prunelles au vert si riche qui lui faisaient face. Et c'est presque avec confiance qu'il murmura :

\- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, _Harry_ ?

Le sourire lumineux de Potter fut la plus belle des réponses. Il se mordilla la lèvre et Draco avait tellement envie de remplacer ses dents par les siennes.

\- Mmmh... Ce n'est pas déjà ce que je faisais ?

\- Non Potter. Si tu sortais déjà avec moi ce Veracrasse ne t'aurait certainement pas abordé et encore moins touché comme il l'a fait, je t'aurais appris la différence entre un manoir et un château, je t'aurais présenté à mes imbéciles d'amis pour qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toutes que si j'ai envie de te coincer dans un coin sombre ce n'est pas pour te lancer un sort. Et surtout tu ne serais pas parti comme un voleur ce matin sans même un baiser.

Potter écarquilla les yeux et Draco lutta pour ne pas fermer les siens. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit un truc aussi ridicule. Mais voir la rougeur sur les joues de son -maintenant- _amant_ alors qu'il détournait le regard, visiblement très gêné, valait assurément le coup. Et puis si quelqu'un lui demandait il pourrait toujours blâmer l'alcool.

\- J'en mourrais d'envie à vrai dire, chuchota Potter, mais j'étais persuadé que ça ne serait pas bien reçu.

Le cœur de Draco bondit d'approbation. Il ne savait plus quoi choisir entre son envie d'éclater d'un rire euphorique ou celle de dévorer Harry ici même. Mais il ne fit aucun des deux. A la place il raffermit doucement sa prise sur les cheveux noirs pour faire tourner son visage dans sa direction. Ses lèvres à une distance misérable de celles de Harry, il ramena sa seconde main dans le cou du jeune homme.

\- Tu comptes me laisser sans réponse encore longtemps ?

Les yeux verts pétillèrent. Harry raffermit la prise de ses bras sur le cou de Draco faisant glisser son nez contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir le souffle frais de l'Auror contre ses lèvres. « La Vodka-givrée donc » nota-t-il mentalement. Et la simple idée de goûter cette bouche fraiche et mentholée embrasa littéralement le corps de Draco. Ça et la pression du bassin de Harry contre le sien.

\- Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi.

Alors Draco cessa de lutter et posa impérieusement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, lui volant le baiser qui lui avait filé entre les lèvres le matin même. Et il l'avait déjà embrassé des tas de fois durant le mois écoulé depuis leur première nuit. Mais jamais comme ça, jamais avec cette sensation de justesse et cette possessivité qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment permis. Maintenant et pour la première fois il sentait Harry mettre tout son être dans ce baiser. Et il en fit tout autant, conférant à leur échange une sensation d'absolu. Maintenant il pouvait le dire, le clamer, le gronder. Harry Potter était sien et une joie féroce lui chavira l'estomac à cette pensée. D'impérieux le baiser devint plus langoureux et Draco finit par se détacher, uniquement parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir ses yeux. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Les prunelles dans lesquelles il s'immergea semblaient être une fenêtre ouverte sur les émotions du jeune homme. Harry le dévorait du regard, ses yeux brillants d'exaltation, de ravissement et de désir. Grisant. Il se pencha pour poser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux comme pour savourer le contact alors que Draco faisait glisser à nouveau ses mains sur ses côtes, sa taille, son dos. Ils étaient au bord de la piste, ils ne dansaient pas vraiment et pourtant un peu quand même, bougeant ensemble, se redécouvrant. Leurs lèvres flirtaient ensemble sans vraiment se rejoindre, mélangeant le souffle frais de Harry et celui plus liquoreux de Draco. Un frisson délicieux remonta le long de son dos quand Harry y fit glisser sa main de haut en bas pour finir par la poser sur ses fesses en une caresse aérienne. Ce contact l'électrisa et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela où ils étaient. Il essaya de se détacher un peu pour reprendre ses esprits. Non, vraiment. Ça n'avait encore jamais était comme ça. Jamais en public. Jamais devant des gens qu'il connaissait. Il se figea soudain. Nom d'un… Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Harry laissa échapper un petit rire un peu nerveux.

\- Draco, je crois que tes amis sont sur le point d'exploser.

N'ayant aucune envie de se détourner de sa proie pour regarder, Draco haussa les épaules.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens. Je ne les ai jamais vus.

\- Vraiment ? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu renies tes précieux amis si distingués ?

\- Ils ne sont pas si distingués qu'ils me l'ont toujours fait croire. Ils ont passé la soirée à me traiter comme un gamin instable.

Le rire de Harry était un régal.

\- Quelle infamie ! Au moins les Gryffondors miséreux ont un peu plus d'estime pour moi que tes _amis_.

\- Oui eh bien les tiens étaient en train de se marrer tranquillement pendant que tu te faisais draguer par une sangsue, donc...

\- Mmh… Je t'accorde ça. Bien. Je propose une stratégie.

\- Laquelle ?

Draco était prêt à suivre n'importe qu'elle stratégie tant qu'elle ne l'empêchait pas de laisser ses mains là où elles étaient, à savoir sur les fesses musclées d'un Auror d'élite.

\- Repli stratégique vers la sortie pour éviter les questions et transplanage d'urgence chez toi. Histoire que tu me montres « la différence entre un manoir et un château » sur ton canapé.

Le sexe de Draco manifesta sa totale adhésion à cette stratégie en pulsant joyeusement dans son pantalon.

\- Ignorant comme tu es, je pense même qu'une visite détaillée de chaque pièce sera nécessaire.

\- Deal.

La réponse avait fusé et tout aussi vivement Draco saisit sa main et se fraya un passage vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta un instant quand il se trouva devant Blaise qui paraissait ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Contrairement aux Gryffondors qui pour une fois semblaient plus vifs, s'il en jugeait par les rires et les sifflets qu'ils leur adressaient dans son dos. Ou alors ils étaient saouls. Ce qui semblait soudain plus probable.

\- Navré pour l'honneur des Serpentards. Mais comme le dit Théo, l'honneur ne remplit pas ton lit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'insurgea une voix derrière Blaise.

Mais Draco l'ignora. Il fila vers la sortie tenant fermement la main de Harry dans la sienne, loupant le petit sourire contrit que celui-ci adressa aux deux Serpentards. C'était raté pour la soirée sans Gryffondor et à vrai dire il espérait que ça le serait pour un moment. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Potter passer une seule nuit sans lui dorénavant. Une fois dehors, il saisit fermement la taille de Harry et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il répondit avec ferveur, agrippant ses épaules, alors qu'il les faisait transplaner devant le manoir Malfoy. Et cette fois Draco avait bien l'intention d'éparpiller ses vêtements partout dans la maison. Voire même de les cacher pour qu'il ne les retrouve plus. Il était prêt à parier que Luffy serait un complice idéal. Mais à peine arrivés dans le hall Harry se chargea avec brio de lui faire oublier tous ses plans. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un avait parlé d'un canapé mais il décréta qu'il était beaucoup trop loin. Il y aurait largement assez d'heures dans la nuit pour partir à sa recherche. En attendant il laissa son _petit-ami_ lui prouver encore une fois à quel point sa vie pouvait être belle.

.

**FIN**

**. **

Voilà !

Ça me ferait trèèès plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
